Wadde hadde dudde da?
|year = 2000|position = 5th|points = 96|previous = Reise nach Jerusalem|next = Wer Liebe lebt|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Wadde hadde dudde da? was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2000 in Stockholm performed by Stefan Raab. He had previously taken part 2 years ago as the composer of Guildo hat euch lieb!, which finished 8th. It was performed 15th on the night following Denmark and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 96 points. Stefan would go on to present the contest in Düsseldorf in 2011. Lyrics German/English= Ladies and gentlemen, please Put your patsche hands together For the sensational super sack of German television Stefan Raab Oh my god, he is real Yahow… he’s been to America and said “If I can make it there I’m never gonna make it to Germany again” And tonight, here he is, back again! Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Hadder denn da wat, un wenn ja, wat hadder da? Hadder da watt glatt, oder hadder da wat Haar da? Hadder da wat, wat sonst keiner hat? Oder hadder dat auf dat, dat wadder da hat? Dat wadder da da hat, dat hadder nu ma da Dabei war ja gar nicht klar, dat dat dat da war Wat dat war, dat war unklar Um darum, sammer domma, bidde, wadde hadde dudde da? (I am so curious, I just wanna know what you there have) (I am so curious, I just wanna know what you there have) Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Aha… wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde dudde da da hat, hat ich schon vor ‘nem Jahr Nee, nee, dat war weder dat, dat oder dat da Wie, dat dat wat war? Ich dachte dat dat dat war Wat dat da war, dat is noch immer nich klar Un ob dat matt, platt, glatt, satt oder wat auch immer war Dat dat wat war, un wenn, wat dat da war Bidde, bidde, sammer domma, wadde hadde dudde da? (I am so curious, I just wanna know what you there have) (I am so curious, I just wanna know what you there have) Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Watch this! Wadde hadde dudde da? Wadde hadde dudde da? Oh my God! |-| Translation= Ladies and gentlemen, please Put your chubby little hands together For the sensational super sack of German television Stefan Raab Oh my god, he is real Yahow… he’s been to America and said “If I can make it there I’m never gonna make it to Germany again” And tonight, here he is, back again! What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? Does he have something there then, and if so, what is it? Does he have something bald there, or rather some hair? Does he have something there which no one else has? Or does he have that on top of what he has there? That what he has there, he just has there now Although it was not clear at all, that that was that there What that was, that was unclear So come on, tell me yet, please, what do you have there? (I am so curious, I just wanna know what you there have) (I am so curious, I just wanna know what you there have) What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? Aha… what do you have there? What you have there, I had for a year already No, no, it was neither that, that or that there What do you mean that that was something? I thought that that that was What that was there, that is still not clear And if it was dull, flat, smooth, full, or whatever That that was something, and if so, what that was there Please, please, tell me, what do you have there? (I am so curious, I just wanna know whatta you there have) (I am so curious, I just wanna know whatta you there have) What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? What do you have there? Watch this! What do you have there? What do you have there? Oh my God! Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2000 Category:21st Century Eurovision